Why do we fall?
by jasmine nightshade
Summary: Dick hears something depressing over the radio. Bruce tells him a saying that he was told.


**My first one-shot. This really came up from when I was watching Batman Begins for like he hundredth time. Italics are flashback and song. Song at the end is In the End by Linkin Parks.**

Dick Grayson, adopted son of billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne, was sitting at Wayne Manor, listening to the radio, and eating some of Alfred's famous cookies. He was munching on his fourth one when the radio dj said something that hit a nerve.

"And we would like to take a moment of silence for the amazing Flying Grayson's. Richard Grayson, son of Mary and John Grayson, is one of the two survivors. His Uncle is paralyzed from the fall but still breathing. The gang leader, Tony Zucco, and was taken out by the Batman and his new protégé Robin, the Boy Wonder.

Richard Grayson was taken in by Bruce Wayne, the richest man in the world. Although so much has happened the young acrobat still keeps up a good beat by attending Gotham High and is an A+ student, exceeding all standers. He is now Student of the Year even through entering at the middle year. We send him and his Uncle our deepest sympathy's for there lost. Now next up we have-"

By now Dick had spit out the cookie and was crying silently. The memories washed over him like a waterfall.

"_And now the Flying Grayson's will before a death defying act without a net" Haley announced to the cheering crowd. His dad, mom, uncle, aunt, and cousin all began to walk towards the edge of the platform. He scanned the crowd and saw him again. The man who was at the back of the tent where he wasn't supposes to be. The man who had been glaring at his family and when he saw him staring at him had smiled at him and walked away. The man with the two different colored eyes. _

"_Mama, tati. That man is still here" Dick said tugging slightly at his parent outfit._

"_Not now Dickey bird" his father said. Getting loose of his grip and walking over to the edge. His mother turned slightly and looked at him._

"_Dickey let go so we can perform" she said softly getting free of his grip as well "don't worry we'll be back before you know it" she joined his father and they, and his uncle, aunt, and cousin, began the stunt. The audience roared with delight as they swung there bodies effortlessly in the sir. It was as if they were flying._

_Then there came the moment when his father held onto his mother ankles, whiles his feet held onto the bar, and his mother reached out to grab his aunts who her husband was doing the same thing as his father. His cousin was swinging towards them getting ready to grab his dad's hands when his mom grabbed his aunts. _**(A/N that last sentence was his cousin's POV) **

_Then there was the snapping sound. Dick swung his head up to see the lines snapping and he as he turned his head back towards his family he saw them fall. All of them. They may have screamed but he didn't hear. He did hear his own scream and sobs but it was starting to get droned out by the shrieks of terror from the crowd. He watched as there bodies made impact, making there bones stick out in odd angles. The red of there blood stained the ground and more of it was gushing out of there bodies. There was so much red._

Dick didn't realize he was screaming until he felt a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Master Grayson please snaps out of it" the worried voice of the butler snapped him back to the present. Slowly his screaming subsided until he was only crying lightly.

"Master Richard are you alright?" Alfred asked the boy. Dick nodded and sniffed. The butler handed him a glass of water and tissue. The boy gulped the water down and blew out his nose. He then noticed that the radio was off and turned to face the elder man.

"You heard" it wasn't a question. Alfred nodded. He had heard the announcer talk about his family. Dick turned and ran up to his room leaving the butler to cleaning up the mess he had made, which in truth Alfred didn't mind. He knew Dick needed time.

About an hour later, Bruce had come home from his latest date. He walked into the kitchen to find Alfred washing dishes.

"How was your date Master Bruce" Alfred asked drying the plate.

"It was good" Bruce said looking around for Dick "hey Alfred have you seen Dick?" the butler set the plate sown and turned towards Bruce.

"He is up in his room. But I'm sad to say he is in a state of grief because an announcer on the radio was talking about Master Dick's family. Master Dick had a break down and had run up to his room" Bruce brows furrowed as he nodded.

"Thanks Al" he said and headed for Dick's room. Once there he knocked on the door and was not expecting for it to fly open and for a small figure to wrap his arms arm around his waist and sob into his shirt. Bruce got over his shock and rubbed soothing circles in Dick's back.

"It's alright Dick" he mumbled to him. Not sure what he was supposed to do.

"Tata. I miss-le atat de mult" **1.**

"It's alright" Bruce mumbled again. Thanks to Alfred's urge he had picked up most of what of what he had said. After a few minutes Dick stopped crying and Bruce picked him up and carried him to his bed. Bruce suddenly got an idea of what to say.

"Hey Dick" he said and the boy looked up at him. The baby blue eyes were red from crying. "Why do we fall?" **2. **Dick tilted his head in confusion. Bruce leaned forward.

"So that we can learn to pick ourselves up again" he whispered. Dick, finally getting to what he was saying smiled despite himself. He hugged Bruce tightly.

"Te iubesc" **3.**

-Break Line-

_Trying to hold on, but didn't even know_

_I wasted it all just to watch you go_

_I kept everything inside and even though I tried_

_It all fell apart_

_What it meant to me _

_Will eventually be a memory_

_Of a time_

_when I tried so hard_

_and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

**So that's the end. Hope you liked it. Review please.**

**dad. I miss them so much.**

**Alfred's line from Batman Begins**

**I love you**

**nightshade**


End file.
